Darkness Dies
by Velma87
Summary: When the balances of good and evil cannot be controlled any longer and evil is unleashed. what would you do with your final days?


Darkness Dies  
  
In the parallel universe of Silver Falls, things have turned hellish. The lake is blood red, the innocent people of the town are being dragged under the bloody depts. Only one time a year can the portal be opened and someone can get in. The survivors know that their time is limited, they know that this year maybe their last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Note: I only own the parallel universe of Silver Falls, the town, the towns people, what's wrong with it and the Davenport mansion. Thank You. I do not own Velma Dinkley, Scoobert Doo, Norville Rodgers, Freddie Jones, Daphne Blake, The Beauregard Plantation and the Boo Brothers Rating: R For sexual situations, gore and horror. Genre: Drama/Horror/Romance ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Darkness Dies: Chapter One  
  
The parallel universe of Silver Falls The Davenport Mansion 11:55 p.m.  
  
Velma Dinkley sat in a small room, lit only by the blood red moon that shone through her open window. She wrote feverishly in a notebook, nothing around her mattered, only the note and formulas that she was writing, the cold room didn't bother her, nor she did care that she was hungry and tired, all she need was to figure out what she needed to do to stop what was coming. She was trying to find a way to stop the evil from rising from the bloody lake, the power to kill it and a way to get home. She'd been in Silver Falls for little over a year now, granted she liked it there, she was highly respected, people loved and worshipped her, but there was the fact that the sky, lake and moon were all bloody. Putting her pen down she sighed heavily, she hadn't slept in days, and she missed her friends, she missed her Old World even though she was a nobody there. She heard a knock on the door and a voice call to her. "Velma?" it was Emily Davenport, an 8-year girl that she was taking care of. Emily's parents were some of the first victims and she loved Velma like a mother or a big sister and had been there to help Velma get through the sight of watching people being dragged to the lake, pulled under and their blood rising to the top of the lake.  
  
"Come in, Emily." Velma called, the little girl opened the door and came in, immediately closing it behind her. Emily may look like an 8-year old, but she wasn't. She was actually nearly 20 years old, 12 years ago the evil began rising and everyone was stuck at the same age that they were when it happened. Emily sat on the end of Velma's bed and looked to her. "What's wrong? You haven't slept in days, you haven't ate or come out of your room. What's bothering you?" Emily asked. Velma sighed and turned to her. "Emily, tonight will be the night that portal will open, in about 5 minutes to be exact and if the evil rises it maybe for the last time and I can't get out, and even if I could, I could not leave until I help you. I'm scared that I can't do this, I'm just one person and I'm scared that I won't be able to stop this, that I'll never get home and I'll never see my friends again." Velma sighed. The girl smiled as she hugged Velma. "They are coming, I've seen it, they will be here. I've sent Gavin out to wait for them. Do not worry, you will win this, I believe you can." Emily said, Velma hugged her back. "Thank you" Velma whispered and she smiled, then she began to get back to work.  
  
Meanwhile The Beauregard Plantation 11:45  
  
Mystery Inc. were sitting in the room where they'd seen their best friend Velma Dinkley last. Around them the three ghostly brothers, known as the Boo Brothers, cracked jokes and were hoping to break the tension in the air. Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers sighed, it had been one year ago since he'd watched as Velma was sucked into a parallel universe. He closed his eyes and remember that night one year ago. * He had brought Mystery Inc. with him as he returned to his uncle's plantation at the request of the Boo Brothers. When they pulled up at the front porch Freako, Meeko and Sheeko were waiting, a worried look were on their normally happy faces. Shaggy got out and greeted them, then introduced them to the gang. "Guys, what's wrong?" Shaggy asked, looking to the three ghosts. "There's something you need to see." Freako said, as they phased through the door. The 5 went inside and followed the 3 to a room where there was a huge black piano. Sheeko went over to it and pressed a broken key and watched as a secret door opened. "Jinkies" Velma whispered behind Shaggy, he smiled and grabbed her hand leading her inside. The 3 ghosts went down a hallway that Shaggy and Scooby hadn't noticed before. "Like, I don't remember this, do you Scoob?" Shaggy asked his Great Dane. The dog shook his head. "Ro" he said, they continued down the hall and came into a huge room. A beautiful full-length mirror was glowing, lighting the dark room up, Velma approached it, and circled it, looking for another source for the light. Upon finding none she rubbed her chin, murmuring 'Jinkies' she placed her hand on the mirror she felt her hand go through it. She felt cold surround her as Meeko pulled her away. "Don't do that!" he warned, Velma grabbed onto Shaggy and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, their eyes met and then they kissed on the lips. Just then they watched as the mirror sent out a blinding light and began to swirl into a vortex. Shaggy held onto Velma the best he could, but then she was pulled away from his arms and into the vortex. "No!" he wailed as she was being sucked inside. "Shaggy!" she screamed as she was swallowed inside the mirror, the mirror stopped shining and reflected the image of a broken hearted man lying on the floor, sobbing over the loss of his one true love. Daphne walked over to his side and stroked Shaggy's hair. "We will get her back" she whispered hoarsely in his ear* Shaggy watched as once again the mirror opened up in a blinding light and this time let himself fall inside, the only thing he cared about now was getting back to his Velma.  
  
Silver Falls 12:15 p.m.  
  
When Shaggy opened his eyes next the first thing he realized was that the woods that the 4 lay was dimly lit by a blood red moon. Then he saw a man with shoulder length brown hair was looking down at them. "Hello" the man said, coolly. He helped Shaggy up and then Daphne, Freddy and Scooby. "I'm Gavin Lee, I know who you are and who you're looking for. If you follow me, I'll bring you to Velma." Gavin said. The 4 exchanged looks then followed Gavin out of the woods, through an abandoned town then they saw a gigantic mansion looming on the hill above the town. When they reached the door it opened and an 8-year-old girl stood there.  
  
"Welcome to my home. I am Emily Davenport and you must be Mystery Inc. Please, hurry inside, you do not know what lurks here at night." She warned. She stepped aside and let the 5 inside. Shaggy immediately noticed that Velma was standing on the top of a grand staircase, staring down at him, a look of wonder in her eyes. "Shaggy! Daphne! Freddy! Scooby!" she shouted happily as she ran down the stair, making sure that she wouldn't trip on her long nightgown. Shaggy was the first one that she greeted, she ran into his open arms and buried her face into his chest. He lifted her chin and looked into her tear filled eyes. "Don't cry. Don't cry, we're here." He murmured warmly in her ear, he kissed her gently. Holding her tightly then let her go so she could hug the other 3. Then she was back into his arms, and they kissed again, he felt a small hand tug at him. "You should bring her to her room, she hasn't slept in 3 days and she needs to sleep. I can't get her to, so maybe you can make her." Emily said, Shaggy nodded and effortlessly lifted Velma into his arms and carried her up the staircase.  
  
"Which way to your room?" he asked, Velma pointed to the door at the end of the hall and he happily carried her there. Opening the door he walked in then kicked the door shut and carried her to the bed. Lying her down he kissed her again, this time she was smiling happily. "Velma, I'm sorry that I couldn't hold on to you. But I've been waiting to long to say this. I love you." He said, quickly, she smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips. "I love you, too" she said, then pulled him down to her. He lay beside, her, cradling her to him as she fell into an exhausted sleep. Shaggy then fell asleep, happy that he was finally reunited with the woman he loved.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
